<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you’re all i’ve ever wanted by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656668">you’re all i’ve ever wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All American (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s03e06 All American, Requited Love, Secret Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Spencer attempted, though futile in their efforts to talk them out of their secret nuptials. But Jordan knew what he wanted. He wanted Simone. The news of their wedding was discrete as they didn’t want their parents or anyone else from school knowing or offering their unwanted opinions about the whole ordeal. They knew how they felt about each other and that’s all that mattered to them. </p><p>—</p><p>an extended/missing scene of jordan and simone’s talk in the car. (contains spoilers for episode six + episode 7!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jordan Baker &amp; Simone Hicks, Jordan Baker/Simone Hicks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you’re all i’ve ever wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just when i was complaining about jimone being mistreated they had that car scene that made me fall in love with them all over again. they’re such a good and cute couple i’m gonna be so sad when they end but i’m cherishing the moments we have with them right now. last night’s moments with them were so good i just hope they continue until her show comes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jordan absentmindedly tossed his duffle bag onto his bed, exhaling a deep sigh of exasperation as he glanced over his shoulder and piqued a curious look at Simone. A genial soft smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he watched her.</p><p>She lugged in her own luggage, settling it down onto the ground by the door before tiredly plopping herself down at the edge of his bed. A sigh falls from her lips as she pushes wispy flyaways out of her face. </p><p>“Tonight was–” She shook her head in thought, searching for the correct word to describe the unexpected yet very eventful night of drama. “<em>Alot</em>.” She surmised, huffing out a dry chuckle. </p><p>Jordan nodded his head in agreement as he perched himself down on the bed so that he’s seated next to her. Their knees brush in the movement. Jordan’s eyes avert to their touching legs, his hands nervously writhe as his countenance furrowed together in a moue frown. He chewed on his lower lip in trepidation as he inwardly contemplated. It looked as if he was wanted to say something but was apprehensive about saying it out loud.</p><p>Finally, he musters up enough courage and exhaled a shaky breath as he squeezed his eyes shut. “You didn’t mean it did you?” He posits in apprehension, the timbre of his voice quivers a bit like he’s on the precipice of crumbling. <br/>
<br/>
His hearts beating so loudly that it’s nearly pounding in his ears, his throat goes parched as a thick lump enclosed just at the apex, his worry heightens as she sat there in silence. </p><p>“Didn’t mean what?” He hears her curiously question causing him to finally open his eyes and meet her gaze again. </p><p>Though her face is mimicking the same solemn expression as his, she looks absolutely beautiful with her pursed pouty lips jutting downward in a frown. </p><p>Jordan fiddled again, nervously, as he waited with a baited breath. “About <em>us</em>––” He begins to explain, his eyes shifting timidly to her. “About Vegas, about––” He pauses, swallowing thickly as he lowers his eyes abashedly again.</p><p>Though she reassured him in the drive back that she’d only said those words out of fear, it still worried Jordan that maybe there was a residual part of her that  thought that they <em>did</em> make a mistake. Albeit the decision had been abrupt and brash given the heat of the moment––it was also one of the happiest moments of Jordan’s life. </p><p>When he made the initial suggestion, he didn’t anticipate for Simone to agree so willingly; but she did and that only cemented everything that he already knew: that he was madly in love with her. It only made it better that she wanted to get married too. </p><p>Olivia and Spencer attempted, though futile in their efforts to talk them out of their secret nuptials. But Jordan knew what he wanted. He wanted Simone. The news of their wedding was discrete as they didn’t want their parents or anyone else from school knowing or offering their unwanted opinions about the whole ordeal. They knew how they felt about each other and that’s all that mattered to them. </p><p>Sure, they did get together abruptly and their relationship had a few inflictions here and there, but they managed to prevail through it all. </p><p>Jordan was happy. </p><p>Simone was happy. </p><p>Or at least he <em>thought</em> she was. </p><p>When she venomously threw in that comment about their marriage possibly being a mistake and that they’d rushed into the decision Jordan’s heart shattered. Sure, he learned that there was <em>a lot</em> that he didn’t know about her and vice versa, but that didn’t matter to him. There was always time to get to know each other more. <br/>
<br/>
He knew her in the ways that mattered; how hard she loves, how deeply and affectionately she cares about someone, her tenacity, her ferocity, her fearlessness––<em>that’s</em> the Simone he fell in love with. And while he did want to know more about her personal life, the Simone he knew right now was also more than enough for him. </p><p>Simone’s quiet for a while and that only further accrued Jordan’s fears. His face falls into a deeper crestfallen frown of dejection as his shoulders slumped sullenly. His head lowers in defeat. <br/>
<br/>
“Hey,” Simone calls out softly, he feels the softness of her hands reaching to cup his face. She tilts his head upward so that they’re meeting each other’s gaze.</p><p>She shakes her head. “No. I don’t regret it <em>any</em> of it.” She adamantly assured him, her gaze intent and unwavering to let him know that she meant every word. “I just...wish that we’d gotten to know each other better while we were dating.”  She laments, shrugging a shoulder. </p><p>“I like learning all these things about you, even if you have awful taste in movies.” She jokes teasingly which makes Jordan chuckle softly as he rolls his eyes fondly in adoration. </p><p>He nods, in agreement, completely understanding her perspective. “Yeah, it was good getting to know you too miss tennis prodigy,” He smirks knowingly at her in which she’s the one that now rolls her eyes and snorts playfully in retort. <br/>
<br/>
She sombers and shifts her position on the bed so that her body’s fully pivoted towards Jordan’s direction. The same unwavering look of sincerity flickers in her eyes. </p><p>“I love you, Jordan. I’m happy to be married to you. You’re one of the most important people in my life and even though we’ve got a lot to learn about each other I’m glad that I’m your wife. You make me happy.” Her sentimental words of adulation makes Jordan’s heart swell in enamor. </p><p>His throat’s got a thick lump clogged in it again and he could feel his eyes burning threatening to spill over with tears, but he relents and only reflects his own heartfelt words of admiration and enamor. </p><p>“I love you too, Simone. More than anything else in this world.” He expresses deeply, before leaning forward to meet her lips in a kiss. </p><p>It’s soft. Their lips brush in a feverish tandem against each other’s as Jordan incited more vigor, ravishingly devouring the plushness of Simone’s succulent lips. His wanton mouth slots over hers, delicately savoring the taste of her lips, heeding in the soft gasps that she emanates in his mouth which he avidly swallows. Her pliant lips move insistently against his. The heavy weight of his tongue prods against hers as he lazily intwined their tongues, sucking softly and nipping at her bottom lip. </p><p>She giggles, retracting her mouth away from his for a brief moment. His mouth is red and raw, lips completely kiss-swollen, eyes lulled over and hazy. <br/>
<br/>
“We <em>can’t</em> your sister’s gonna be back any second.” She forewarned in a low whisper, trying to prevail through the raffish and coquettish open mouthed kisses that he’s now placing all over neck, trying to coax her to concede. <br/>
<br/>
She already knows where this is going, she could tell by the way that he was kissing her and the way he growled lowly under his breath when she sunk her hands into his hair and pulled his body closer to hers. </p><p>He was wanton, desperate, <em>aching</em> in the same way that she was––but she knows the moment they start would only soon be followed with an interruption as Olivia and Asher were due to return soon. </p><p>“Then I guess we better hurry up.” Jordan murmurs against her skin, running his hand beneath her sweatshirt.</p><p>She’d be lying if she said that she didn’t want him right here and right now.  And the moment she feels his callused hands teasing the waistband of her sweatpants, she succumbs to his onslaught and conceded to her own libido. <br/>
<br/>
Their hands work in a hasty frenzy as they began to pull off each other’s clothing. </p><p>—</p><p>They laid in Jordan’s bed post coital, snuggled beneath the warmth of his covers as the pile of fluffy pillows laid beneath their heads. Simone laid with her head rested against Jordan’s shoulder while his large and long arms were would around her body, holding her close. She tilted her head up at him. <br/>
<br/>
“Jordan I love you, but this marriage cannot continue if you don’t watch Parasite. I’m sorry.” She jokes as she reaches for the remote and began searching up the movie. </p><p>“Oh, is that right?” He teases, a smirk playing on his lips. <br/>
<br/>
“Yes. I cannot be married to the only person in the world that hasn’t seen it.” </p><p>Jordan rolls his eyes in an adoring manner as he gestured a hand towards the tv. “I’ll watch but only because you love it so much.” Just as Simone started to press play, Jordan halted her movement by placing a hand over hers. “But we have to watch Napoleon Dynamite afterwards.” His roguish smirk returns when Simone groans in annoyance. </p><p>He knows of his wife’s utter disdain for the movie as they had many movie nights in which that movie had been watched repeatedly per Jordan’s suggestion. </p><p>“Fine!” She sighs omittedly in defeat before finally pressing play and resting her head back onto his shoulder and snuggling further beneath the blankets. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there might be errors. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>also, if you haven’t seen parasite? WATCH IT NOW.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>